


Passing the Torch

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy picks his aunt up from the train station after the Promised Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta, Bay!

“Train number three-o-nine has arrived on track seventeen from Table City!” the cheerful male voice announced, and newly promoted General Roy Mustang made his way to the platform, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a flask full of scotch in his coat pocket.  
  
The train was still hissing in the berth as porters unloaded the luggage.  He didn’t have to worry about that part, she’d shipped all her belongings to his small apartment about a week ago.  Anything she kept in Table City she would have left behind apart from her jewelry.  It didn’t take long for her to disembark, and no sooner had her spiky heels touched the ground, she was lighting a cigarette and looking for Roy.  Once she spotted him, she began walking his way until they met near a row of phone booths.  
  
“Fuck your flowers,” she said as they threw their arms around each other in the station in a rare public display of affection.  
  
“Why?” he asked, feelings hurt.  
  
“I’d rather see your pretty _eyes_ than flowers, kid.  How are you?”  
  
He smiled at her.  “I’m great.  How was the trip?”  He insisted she take the bouquet, and once she had them in her hands, they were pushed up to her face, smelling them as she hooked her arm with his.  
  
“Stuffy.  Too many kids.  Not enough privacy in the lavatory.”  She winked at him as he groaned under his breath.  “Made a few extra cenz, but almost got busted- twice!”  
  
“I found the perfect place for you to reopen the Christmas Inn,” he commented as he steered them around a woman and a baby buggy.  “It’s on the way to Madeline’s if you want to check it out.”  
  
Aunt Chris shook her head.  “I think I’m done with the inn.  I’m getting too old for that shit, anyway.”  
  
Roy furrowed his brow.  “I thought you loved the bar?”  
  
“I do, but it’s time for someone younger than me to take the reins.  Besides, the era of decadence in this country ended with the Promised Day.  Everyone got a boost of morality that’s gonna take some time to break down.  I don’t want to wait that long.”  
  
Roy nodded at that.  He knew people had turned more toward family and faith than ever since the event that led to the death of every Amestrian within the nationwide transmutation circle.  Maybe she was right.  
  
“Well, would you like to meet Riza and I for dinner later?  We could talk about successors- I have a great candidate in mind that I think you’ll love.”  
  
A week later he introduced Rebecca Catalina to her, and by the time he left for Ishval, the Christmas Inn had transferred hands, and his aunt slipped into the shadows under a pseudonym as an info broker for ‘Madame Cate’.


End file.
